1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a method and apparatus used for the break-in of athletic equipment, and specifically, to ball catching gloves.
2. Description of Related Art
It is recognized that baseball and softball glove performance improves with use of the glove, which use transforms the glove material into more pliant form and enables it to better match the shape of the ball. This transformation improves the wearer's ability to retain a grip on the ball and thereby improves the player's overall performance. Prior art devices have sought to expedite the break-in procedure using a variety of approaches.
While the device in U.S. Pat. No. 5,421,493 to Ebeling is a mallet type tool designed to break in and maintain new and used softball and baseball gloves, it does not include a mallet head that is a genuine regulation sports ball (baseball, softball or other) or replica used for critical glove pocket formation.
The device of U.S. Pat. No. 5,492,321 to Cipriano is designed to assist players in their batting practice and is not designed for handling by the player's gloves. It fails to address the concerns of the instant invention.
The device of U.S. Pat. No. 5,547,114 to Mitchell, in addition to being cumbersome and costly, is also beset with the same shortcomings as the Ebeling patent. It similarly does not teach the features of the applicant's invention.
Although there are numerous theories and techniques on the subject of breaking in a baseball glove, there is no single agreed upon method other than that playing catch is almost always included with any method.